Scorpion's Apprentice
by fanfic meister
Summary: One day a five year old Naruto was being chased out by an angry mob. Scorpion still plots against Quan Chi for the death of his clan and then meets Naruto. Sensing a hidden potential within the kid, Scorpion takes Naruto as his apprentice and trains him in the ninja arts. Rated M-MA for violence, language, and sexual situations.
1. Meeting the Scorpion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mortal Kombat. If I did, Naruto would be truly awesome since the start (or at least better) and forget about rescuing Sasuke.

* * *

October 10th Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)

5 years after the Nine Tails attack on Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village), a young boy was running away from a mob of angry civilians including groups of chunnin and jounin ranked ninja. This boy had blond hair, blue eyes, a round face, and three fox like whisker marks on both cheeks, and he was wearing a simple white t-shirt with blue shorts. The boy was named Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan due to the Nine Tails attack on the village which unfortunately coincided with his date of birth. The reason was because the Nine Tailed Demon Fox attacked the village on that same day 5 years earlier, and the leader at that time the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage Minato Namikaze sealed its powerful chakra inside the newborn Naruto, making the boy a Jinchuriki (Human Sacrifice). Naruto was hated by the Leaf villagers and their shinobis because they see him as the demon reborn. The only exceptions were the Sandaime and a family (Teuchi and his daughter Ayame) who run a local ramen stand, where Naruto eats frequently, who cared for him.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you", asked Naruto.

A random villager said, "You killed my wife and my son."

A chunnin ranked shinobi, "You were responsible for the atrocities on that attack."

Another villager said, "We will finally avenge our leader the Yondaime."

"We will have our vengeance by killing this demon child once and for all."

Naruto was running away from everyone as fast as he could, until he got to a forest near the village. The villagers and the ninjas stopped there. A morbidly obese merchant asked, "Shouldn't we go after him?" The chunnin from before said, "It's not necessary. The forest creatures will take care of that brat, and besides if lord Sarutobi gets to know about what we did he'll have us imprisoned." The villagers nod at this, which was actually a smart decision.

Naruto after being chased away with death threats like the years before this he finally got tired and cried muttering that all his birthdays are like this until he fell asleep.

(At another part of the forest not far away from Naruto)

A portal appeared out of nowhere and stepped out of it a person who seemed to be wearing a yellow and black ninja outfit with a skull faced mask covering his face. Also this ninja was carrying a ninjato (ninja sword) on his arm (1). This ninja's name is Hanzo Hasashi known by his codename Scorpion. Scorpion was in the village for some of his own personal reasons. "This world reminds me a lot to Earthrealm, but it is different to the other realms I've been to", said Scorpion. Scorpion kept walking until he saw the sleeping Naruto in the tree. Scorpion saw the boy intently and saw in him a potential no one could see. Scorpion woke up the boy, and Naruto thought for a moment that another shinobi was planning to hurt him.

"Please don't hurt me! Please don't," said frantically Naruto in front of the masked stranger.

Scorpion asked, "Why would I hurt you kid?"

Naruto said, "For some reasons I don't understand, the villagers are always trying to kill me and call me awful names like demon child, or hell spawn."

Scorpion asked another question, "Where am I anyways?"

"You're in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"I see. I want to know another thing why would you be called those names to me you seem like a normal child."

Naruto knew he shouldn't talk to strangers, but he seemed trustworthy. Naruto told him a long story short, on how the villagers have hated him since he was born and connected in a way to the demon fox that attacked the village.

Scorpion was livid after hearing the tale and berated the villagers for thinking the kid was the monster they all thought he was. Scorpion then asked, "Who is the leader in this damned village anyways who lets his people do whatever they want?" Naruto said, "You mean the Hokage-jiji? He is in his tower; the Hokage tower is located in the center of the village and is the tallest in the village."

(Hokage Tower – Office)

In the tower with the sign labeled Fire in and in this office was the reinstated Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, he was working with quite a load of paperwork, like signing alliance negotiations with other villages and complaints from most of the civilians who he saw as greedy bastards.

"Minato, why did you have to do such a sacrifice to your only son?"

Just then Scorpion arrived with Naruto in his office.

Scorpion asked the aged Hokage, "Are you this Hokage, leading this bloody cesspool of a village?" Sarutobi said hesitantly, "Yes, I am the Hokage. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi." Scorpion said, "Great then I have proposition for you, and I know that you will have no choice but to say yes." Sarutobi asked, "Why is that? What do you want with Naruto?" Since the Hokage saw his surrogate grandchild with this stranger.

"I am taking this child with me as my apprentice and teach him in everything I know in the ninja arts from stealth, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, hand to hand combat, infiltration, and assasination. This training will be long and arduous, and if the kid wishes to return to his home village will be up to him and me when he can return," said Scorpion to the aged Hokage.

Sarutobi said, "Why have you taken an interest in training Naruto?"

"With proper training he can be a true shinobi, so he can defend himself and not be a victim anymore? He will be indeed stronger than you can imagine that you will even hardly recognize him. Besides I believe that you don't like those villagers hurting the kid," said Scorpion.

Sarutobi said, "I need to know at least your name before taking my decision." The Shirai Ryu nin said, "Fine my real name is not of importance, but I am known by my codename of Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu." Sarutobi was amazed to be in front of a legendary shinobi long outside the Elemental Nations.

After leaving, the Elder Council entered the office and to tell about the decision that Sarutobi. The elders were Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane (the two were Sarutobi's teammates since their childhood.), and Danzo Shimura (the Sandaime's old rival). Danzo had black shaggy hair with his body crippled and right eye and arm bandaged. Homura had grey hair and wore glasses, and Koharu was elder lady with her hair arranged in twin buns and wearing a formal kimono. Danzo was the first to speak, "Hiruzen, what you did in leaving the Jinchuriki with a complete stranger was a foolish decision. You could have left the kid with me, so he could be trained in ROOT." Hiruzen responded, "Well Danzo, while ROOT trained ninjas are quite effective they can be quite aloof in personality as well and the missions you send without my authorization are barbaric. You could end up giving the Leaf village a bad image." Danzo said, "It's all to protect the village's best interests." Sarutobi said, "Besides if he was an enemy he could have destroyed the village any moment. I have good judgment in that Naruto will be in good hands and will be back in the village in a few years." Danzo reluctantly said, "If you say so, Hokage-sama." Danzo's frown said the opposite, "_You're a fool Sarutobi, a Jinchuriki like him should not be allowed to make his own choices, he should be a weapon for the greater good of Konoha."_

Outside of Konoha

Naruto was walking with his new mentor/guardian for the next decade.

Naruto said, "So mister I am going to be a kickass ninja like you." Scorpion said, "First of all kid, don't call me mister, I am Scorpion. You will definitely be a strong ninja, but be careful because this is training from hell."

Naruto gulped, "Yes Scorpion sensei." Scorpion said, "Sensei, huh? I think we're going to get along kid." Naruto smiled a bit hearing those words. Scorpion thought, "_With the training I give him he will even be as strong as me, a true master ninja. He can help me get vengeance on those rotten Elder Gods and the same goes to Quan Chi."_

Another part in the Realm of Gods

Raiden, the Thunder God and protector of Earthrealm, noticed a bit too late and was arguing with his fellow Elder Gods about the new situation that happened right now.

Raiden said, "We must stop Scorpion's plan on training this child because they can end up ruining not only Earth realm, but all the realms as well. Who knows what he can do when grown up?" Fujin, Wind God and Raiden's brother, "You know brother that the Elder Gods are always neutral and can't interfere. Let nature run its course." The Elder Gods nodded in agreement with Fujin's words. Raiden then left the room, so he decided to interfere later even without the Elder Gods' authorization.

* * *

10 years later

Two figures were walking down a dirt path until getting finally to their destination the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. One was wearing a yellow and black outfit with a face mask resembling a skull with a kunai and a ninjato on his back. This was Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu clan. The other was a young male wearing a red and black outfit with his face mask resembling a fox's mouth (2). He carries a twin katana (each on their respective belt), kunais, shurikens on his right leg warmer.

The guards protecting the gates of the Leaf village were two chunnin ranked ninja named Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. "Halt! State your business in Konoha", said Izumo suspicious of the two figures. The young male in the red and black ninja outfit said, "I am here to become a ninja on this village. I am known as Kitsune, but I guess you knew me by my birth one Naruto Uzumaki." The two chunnin were shocked that the little blond kid that was pranking everyone, especially when he painted in graffiti the Hokage monument was finally back. Kotetsu said, "Welcome to Konoha, we would like to know where you have been these years." Kitsune said, "I was in a long training trip. Isn't that right Scorpion-shishou?" Scorpion just nodded at this. Izumo then asked, "Hokage-sama will be waiting in his office at the tower." Kitsune nodded.

(Hokage tower)

Sarutobi was signing his load of paperwork. Until a pair of figures appeared via shunshin (Body Flicker), Scorpion and Naruto appeared in front of him. Sarutobi was surprised and then asked, "Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" Naruto said in response, "You don't remember us. Ten years ago, I left the village to train in ninja arts and now I'm back in Konoha Hokage-sama or should I say jiji?"

Hiruzen was in disbelief on what the ninja in the red and black outfit with the fox mouth mask said, only one blond boy said him that and now was back after 10 years. Hiruzen said, "Is that you Naruto, my boy?" Naruto said, "I am known as Kitsune, but the answer to your question is yes." Naruto took of his mask for a while to let his grandfatherly figure see his face. Hiruzen saw that the boy has grown up and become a spitting image of the Yondaime, sans the whisker marks. Scorpion told his apprentice, "Kitsune put on your mask now that the old man has indeed recognized you." Naruto said, "Yes master Scorpion." The young blond puts on again his face mask. Scorpion says, "As I told I brought you back the child, and he has now become a true shinobi. Regardless of this exam, Kitsune is the only one I will acknowledge as my equal since he became my first apprentice, besides a certain Lin Kuei warrior."

Sarutobi said, "Anyways Naru… I mean Kitsune, you can present yourself in the Ninja Academy that is nearby where we are. Take this note to room 201 to an academy instructor named Iruka Umino, since is a special recommendation note I am sure he won't reject it." Kitsune said, "I would also like to use my codename for now. It is the name I was given by master Scorpion." Sarutobi nodded at this

"_Things will be interesting in here," _thought Sarutobi.

Ninja Academy

Scorpion just said a few words about like to put in practice his training. Kitsune nods and both master and student say each other a respective goodbye. Kitsune enters the academy, goes upstairs until finding the room assigned.

In the room, two Chunnin instructors were teaching their students about their official genin exams. One was a scarred man with brown hair named Iruko Umino, and the other was a white haired man with a look full of glory and ambition.

Iruka then asks to the masked ninja, "Welcome, how can I help you?"

Kitsune said, "Here is a note from the Hokage." He handed the note, and said to his students that a new member was going to join the genin graduation. Most of them were surprised at this.

"Iruka-sensei, how you let someone get a pass like this, while we had the entire four year of academy," yelled an annoying, pink haired girl.

"This is a special recommendation from Lord Hokage, it seems he has an interest in this person in particular," said Iruka.

The red and black shinobi, "I am known as Kitsune, which means fox."

Iruka told Kitsune to sit in an empty seat behind a young girl with blue midnight hair with a hime haircut style with lavender eyes.

The girl had a shy, introverted personality by the way she stuttered, "Hi Kit Kitsu… Kitsune-san, I'm Hinata Hyuga." Kitsune said, "Pleasure Hinata-san." Hinata blushed a bit after hearing such words, and she was gazing a bit to his blue eyes. Kitsune also met the other classmates that were heirs of their clans like, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha. In Sasuke's case, he was now bent on revenge ever since his clan; his family was massacred few years ago.

Iruka then made the genin exam with the first portion being on target test with shurikens and kunai. Everyone passed forward to their first portion test.

Shikamaru just scored with 7 out of 10 with both shuriken and kunai.

Chouji scored 7 out of 10 in shuriken, while scored 6 with kunai.

Kiba scored 6 out of 10 in both shuriken and kunai.

Ino scored 8 out of 10 in shuriken, while she scored 6 in kunai.

The pink haired girl who was named Sakura scored 7 out of 10 in shuriken, while 5 in kunai.

Shino scored with 8 out of 10 in both shuriken and kunai.

Hinata scored with 6 out of 10 in shuriken, and 5 out 10 in kunai.

Sasuke Uchiha scored higher than the rest with 9 out of 10 in both shuriken and kunai. The young girls started to cheer on him like he is practically the best ninja they have ever seen, and being smitten with him. The Uchiha boy practically ignores their chants. On the other hand, Kitsune thought otherwise _"Is this a ninja academy or a popularity contest?"_

Kitsune was next, and he took out his shuriken and kunai, and the next thing is that he scores perfect 10 in both shuriken and kunai. The ones present in the room were shocked, and especially the Uchiha. Here are some thoughts coming from the ones who presenced.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"He has a perfect accuracy," said Shino in a calm tone voice.

"How did he get that power? I should be the one having power," said Sasuke.

Hinata blushed just by watching Kitsune execute flawlessly on the target portion of the exam.

The other girls like Ino and Sakura thought he was cheating, and that no one should be better than Sasuke.

Next portion was hand to hand combat.

The clan heads won comfortably their respective matches, even Hinata won against this Sakura with Juken style and disabling her.

Iruka then called Kitsune against another random kid, which Kitsune won quickly. Sasuke also won his match fairly quick as well.

The last portion was just ninjutsu and the objective was to perform basic techniques like transformation, body replacement, and clone.

Everyone passed with flying colors, even Sasuke.

Kitsune is the next who first used transformation to look like their Third Hokage perfectly, although that guy Mizuki thought there was something wrong. Mizuki said, "I'm sorry but the transformation is not that good. Hokage-sama's nose is not that long." Iruka said, "I know his facial features, Mizuki, and they're all on the spot." Mizuki was angry, _"I was going to use a poor fool to steal the forbidden scroll to hand it over to lord Orochimaru. It seems that I have to steal it myself."_

Then he used body replacement with a chair, and finally used Shadow Clone and two solid clones appeared beside him. Iruka was quite impressed and thoughts, "They're not ordinary clones; they're real ones."

After a few minutes, Iruka "Congratulations to everyone, you all passed with flying colors. You should return here next week for orientation and team placements. Until then you can all rest."

At night

The ambitious Mizuki was returning from the Hokage Office, and he stole the forbidden scroll of seals. Mizuki thinks darkly, "If I give this to lord Orochimaru, I'll be rewarded with power." Behind the shadows, Kitsune watched every action this chunnin did, all the despicable things he did to have more power. Kitsune was preparing the moment to strike that idiot.

(Mindscape)

"Ready to stop another nuke-nin kit?" asked the legendary Nine Tailed Beast.

"Ready as I am Kurama," said Naruto.

Yes, Naruto does know about the tailed beast living inside him. It took him years to finally get along with him, but now they are true allies. Naruto even got to know his name, and why he was sealed inside him. Kurama was not responsible on his own, and the true perpetrator was a masked ninja controlling him. His master Scorpion got to know this because of the seal imprinted on his gut.

(Back in the world)

Kitsune through a bit of chakra control summoned a chain with a kunai attached coated in red and was going to Mizuki. "Get over here!" Mizuki tried to dodge that incoming attack, but was slow. Kitsune went toward Mizuki and said, "Were you going to go rogue just for more power?" Mizuki nodded and said, "Orochimaru will grant me glory and more power than being in this… Ahhh" Before Mizuki could finish end his sentence, Kitsune slashed quickly with his katana. Mizuki ends up lying on the floor on a pool of his own blood.

Scorpion appears from the shadows and congratulates his apprentice on another mission well done. Kitsune nods thankfully and bows respectfully to his master.

Sarutobi watched everything with a smirk from his crystal ball in his office. The aged Hokage said, "Things will be quite interesting with Kitsune in the Leaf village."

* * *

**That's all for the first chapter of my new story. Naruto gets trained by MK favorite specter ninja. Due to the years of training, Scorpion and Naruto have developed a master-apprentice bond like a father and son. **

**The outfit used by Scorpion is the one used on the Mortal Kombat 9 game.**

**Naruto's outfit is based on Scorpion's, as his respect for him.**

**Naruto (Kitsune) will have a neutral to a neutral good affiliation (or just neutral). I'm going also to put him on a harem with girls of both the Naruto series and Mortal Kombat. Here are the following for now: Tenten, Temari, Samui, fem Haku, Shizuka, Fuu (female Jinchuriki of the seven tailed beast), Jade, Kitana, Skarlet. More could be added.**


	2. Konohamaru & Team Placement

**Naruto accepted ninja training from specter ninja, Scorpion, and returned to the Hidden Leaf Village after 10 years of training. Naruto has graduated on the academy, and he is ready to take on the ninja world in his own way. **

**This story has exceeded my expectations and I thank for those who reviewed, favorite, and alert it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Naruto; they belong to their respective owners.**

**Now onto the chapter**

* * *

Kitsune was on the Hokage tower with his master Scorpion, and both were talking with Sarutobi. Sarutobi gave Kitsune a paycheck for B-rank mission in stopping Mizuki from leaving the village with a forbidden scroll of jutsus. Scorpion gave his apprentice and right hand, a forehead protector with the symbol of the Shirai Ryu clan. Kitsune was grateful to his master. Then the door opened, and a boy with a wooden sword entered the office.

"Prepare to be defeated old man, today I become the Fifth Hokage," said the kid who was wearing a yellow shirt, with blue shorts.

"Honorable Grandson, please do not act with such recklessness," said an older ninja wearing black with glasses. The boy tried to attack the aged Hokage, only to end up tripping himself on his own blue scarf and falling on his rear end. The boy gets up and says, "You tripped me." Kitsune said, "No, I didn't. You tripped on your scarf." The boy said once more, "You ruined my super cool entrance." Kitsune merely said, "More like making a big fool yourself, kid." The boy had now lost his cool, "You better apologize, since I am the Hokage's grandson."

Kitsune watched the boy, and this kid was thinking "_Now he will be down on his knees and apologize for what happened; he's just like everyone else." _Kitsune however had other things in mind. Kitsune said, "So what? You expect me to kneel down and apologize. Like I give a damn, if you're some royal brat." The boy and the glass wearing ninja were shocked at how Kitsune was talking to them. Scorpion smirked on the inside, while Sarutobi just sighed, "_Konohamaru is a bigger pain in the neck than my old teammates and Danzo. One day he will be in serious trouble." _

Sarutobi spoke and said, "Scorpion and Kitsune, I want to apologize on behalf of my grandson's foolishness." Sarutobi now looked at his grandson Konohamaru and the older guy, "Konohamaru, Ebisu I want to present you Scorpion and his apprentice Kitsune. Scorpion, Kitsune these two are my grandson Konohamaru and his private tutor Ebisu." Scorpion and Kitsune nodded towards Ebisu and Konohamaru and vice versa.

Kitsune said, "So in few days, I'll go to the academy for orientation and team placements, right?" Sarutobi nodded at this and said goodbye respectively to Scorpion and Kitsune. Konohamaru just watched the yellow and black ninja and the red wearing ninja get outside. Ebisu said, "These two are so rude talking down to you especially the one in red with the fox mask. Konohamaru-sama, if you want to reach the rank of Hokage like your grandfather you just need to follow my instructions. To be Hokage you'll need to listen to me, after all I'm an elite Jounin instructor, and I only teach those with great potential." Konohamaru was like getting bored out of his mind and wasn't listening to him. Ebisu continued his speech that by listening to his teachings and mastering 1000 jutsus, Konohamaru will become acknowledged as Hokage. Meanwhile, Ebisu didn't even notice that Konohamaru already left.

(In the village)

Kitsune was walking around the village alone for a while, since he and his master decide to separate for a while. The young red and black ninja was walking down the streets of the village until he was followed by a box.

Kitsune thought 'I can't believe that kid is following me, and also his stealth fuckin sucks ', so he let himself be followed until the right moment. Then, Kitsune said "Ok kid I know you're following me, so appear at once." Indeed it was Konohamaru following Kitsune, and the young Sarutobi said excitedly "I knew you were awesome since that moment ago. I came here for a reason. I want you to be my master." Kitsune looked down the kid and the said, "Sorry kid, I can't teach you on being a ninja, and besides you seem to have your own tutor teaching the ways of the ninja." Konohamaru becomes a bit impatient and said, "Come on you can be my new boss and then I can finally take my grandpa's hat."

Kitsune asks, "So you want to be Hokage, huh?" Konohamaru nods and says, "As you know my name is Konohamaru, my grandpa gave me that name in honor of the village. The problem is that no one in the village acknowledges me as me; the people only call me by stuffy titles like 'Honorable Grandson' or other names just by being related to my grandpa. I wanted to become Hokage as fast as I could, so people would stop seeing me just as the Sandaime's (Third) grandson." Kitsune felt where he was going through, so he felt emphatic (just a bit) toward the boy. Kitsune said, "Sorry but it won't work this way. I know you want to be acknowledged quickly, but it won't work this way. They will still see you as the old man's grandson if you act this way; there are no shortcuts in the life of the ninja. To become Hokage you have train hard, apply yourself in your studies, and show everyone you're the strongest." Konohamaru listened to Kitsune every word he said with awe.

Konohamaru asked to the young red and black ninja, "Are you going to become Hokage?" Kitsune said, "I'll become the greatest ninja this world has ever seen, but about being Hokage I'm not sure about that right now." Konohamaru then said to Kitsune, "From now on we're rivals. I'll be as strong as you Kitsune. I'll be even better than you." Kitsune smiled a bit within his fox mask and said, "You got it, Konohamaru."

1 week has passed

Kitsune was residing in his new apartment that was provided to him by Sarutobi. He took a bath, and then put his usual red and black outfit with his mask and put on his Shirai Ryu protector on his forehead with his spiky blond hair under the hood and only his blue eyes visible. He had a breakfast of pork steamed buns with a cup of soothing tea.

Our protagonist after having breakfast found his master on a corner. Kitsune said, "Master Scorpion, what are you doing right here?" Scorpion said, "How about we have a last sparring match just old time's sake before you meet this new team of yours?" Kitsune said, "Of course master." Scorpion and Naruto were heading to an open field where they could have their match peacefully.

Scorpion started first with a jumping kick to the other's face, but Naruto blocks it. Then Naruto goes for a leg takedown, as expected Scorpion evades the attack. Naruto goes for a combination of punches and kicks, but Scorpion counters with a left kick on the rib cage. Scorpion was going for the finish, but Naruto strikes with a punch to the gut. After 5 minutes, they ended up their match. Scorpion said, "Enough for today. You'll end up being late in for this orientation that old coot said." Naruto nodded and respectfully bowed said goodbye.

(Ninja Academy)

Kitsune gets in time and takes a seat in the middle row, and he saw most of the familiar faces he met last week, like Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, the mysterious Shino, and especially that guy Sasuke, who was sitting next to him.

Kitsune thought, "_So today I'm going to have new teammates, huh?"_

Just then everyone heard what it sounded to be a stampede charging through the hallways and entering through the classroom. Kitsune and the rest of the students saw the reason of this situation. Those girls named Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka entered the class after having their little competition. The two girls said at the same time, "I won!"

Sakura said in an annoying way, "I'm the one who crossed first, Ino-pig."

Ino said, "Listen to me forehead, my left toe crossed the room, so I won."

Sakura said, "No it didn't pig. I crossed in way faster than you."

The two continue growling at each other with few sparks of electricity coming out their eyes. Kitsune thought, "_This is what they call a rivalry, huh?" _Both Ino and Sakura then made their way to where Kitsune and Sasuke were.

Sakura said, "You're the baka of the other day. Move out of the way, so I can get to sit Sasuke-kun." Ino says otherwise, "No way, I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun." A group of girls alongside Sakura and Ino were practically saying the same thing. Sasuke thought, "_They're wasting not only their times but mine as well."_ Kitsune thought, "_Are they really going to be ninjas or just playing around?" _Kiba actually got in front of Sasuke's face and started gloating that the Uchiha isn't so great and he could beat him. That got Sasuke's fangirls really pissed off. But luckily before anything happened finally Iruka got there and applied his **Big Head no Jutsu **telling them to settle down.

Moments later

Iruka said, "You all have gone through trials to finally get to where you are and I can say on how proud I am of all of you. But this is just the first step. You are now all genin. There will be teams of three with a jonin sensei as squad leader."

Ino and Sakura thought, "_Teams of three?"_

Ino smirked, "Well, I wonder who is going to be on Sasuke's team?"

Sakura said, "I have no idea how it's going to be." Her inner self said that she was going to be with Sasuke.

Sasuke thought, "_What teams of three? They're just going to slow me down and will not be of any use to my ambitions."_

Kitsune only thought that as long as they were good teammates he won't have any problem.

From teams 1-6, they were unimportant as some were from regular families.

Iruka said, "Now team 7, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kitsune, and your jonin leader will be Kakashi Hatake." Sakura just said with happiness and joy, "Yes I'm on Sasuke's team! True love conquers all." Sakura then showed her victory sign toward her rival Ino and taunting that she was on a team with Sasuke. Ino got irritated by this. The soft, and shy Hinata thought, "_I won't be on Kitsune-san's team after all."_

The chunnin instructor continued, "Team 8 will be composed of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame your jonin leader will be Kurenai Yuhi." Hinata, the brash Kiba, and the calm, collected Shino nodded at this.

Ino was still livid at this, while the guy next to her Shikamaru said, "I don't get it. What in the world does everyone see in a guy like Sasuke? He's not so special." Ino said to him, "You have no idea on this Shikamaru. Don't you get it?" Shikamaru replies her back, "Of course I don't get it. I'm not a girl." Ino sighed on this, "You're so full of yourself. Jealousy is such a terrible thing. I would hate it being on the same team as you."

Iruka said, "Since team 9 from last year is still active, we're going with team 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and… Chouji Akimichi." Ino was shocked at this, while Shikamaru decided to taunt Ino, "Did you say something about that you would hate being on the same team as I? Ino thought, "_Not that lazy bum and the fatso." _

Later that day, one of the jonin senseis came and was a tall man with short, spiky hair with beard and was wearing the standard Konoha uniform with the flak jacket with the crest of Uzushio in the back, and with a sash of with the sign in kanji of fire in it, meaning his affiliation with the Twelve Ninja Guardians. The jonin said, "I'm Asuma Sarutobi and I am looking for team 10." Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji raised their hands. Asuma said, "Great come with me." The next sensei was a beautiful woman with black hair with crimson red eyes wearing a red and white dress covered with thorns. The woman said, "I'm Kurenai Yuhi to lead team 8." Kiba, Hinata, and Shino raised their hands. Kurenai said, "Follow me to training ground 8." The new team 8 was now going to their training grounds. The only one left was team 7.

Two Hours later

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kitsune were sitting in their seats, until Sakura got ticked off by how late the jonin was being right now. "When he will get here? It's been already two hours late. How can a person be this late?" Kitsune said, "He will be here eventually." Sakura asked, "What do you think Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke said, "Whatever." Sakura just blushed at this act, and just when everyone was going to wonder if he will not appear the sensei finally appeared.

He had silver hair gravity defying hair, a face mask, a patch covering his left eye with a bored expression on his face. He was Kakashi Hatake, jonin leader of Team 7. He then said these words, "My first impression is… that you're all boring." Sakura and Sasuke were groaning at this, while Kitsune is neutral about this. Kakashi continued, "Meet me at the rooftop in five minutes."

At the academy's rooftop, Kakashi was with his new students and then said "Okay since you're all here now let's get to know each other."

Sakura being confused asks, "How do we do that?"

Kakashi says, "You can say about your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future. Stuff like those."

Sakura then asks, "Why don't you start first? So we can know what to say about."

Kakashi sighs, "_Is she supposed to be the best kunoichi in academics?"_ The jonin says, "Okay, I am Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes… no I don't want to talk about them. My goals for the future never thought about them. I have quite a lot of hobbies."

Sakura just said, "He just told us his name."

Kakashi then says, "Okay we'll start with the girl on the group."

Sakura says, "I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like is, I mean the person I like is (she stares at Sasuke). My hobbies are (stares at Sasuke again). My dream for the future and she squeals like a rabid fangirl." Kakashi says, "What about your dislikes?"

Sakura says, "Ino and that baka here." (She points at our red and black clad ninja)

Kakashi sighs, "_Girls these days are more interested in boys than focusing in their ninja training."_ Kakashi says "You on the right one." (To Sasuke)

Sasuke responds, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I have a lot of dislikes, and I like almost nothing in particular. I have no dream, but an ambition to restore my clan and kill a certain person." Sakura stares at him, "_Sasuke-kun is so dreamy."_ Kakashi said, "_He wants to kill Itachi. I should've known it."_ Kakashi says, "Okay and finally you." (Pointing to Naruto)

Kitsune said, "My name is Kitsune. I have no intention in telling on likes, dislikes, or hobbies. I do have a goal to become the greatest ninja this land has ever seen." Kakashi thought, "_He seems to have qualities of a regular shinobi. Still I have to wonder about that headband of this. That is not a Leaf headband, and Hokage-sama allowed someone to use his own headband."_

Kakashi says, "Everyone has their own goals, and everyone is special in their own way. Tomorrow we will reunite at training ground 7, for your real genin exam." Sakura said, "Real genin exam? I thought we were going to have a true mission, no more training that's why we're here." Kakashi said, "This is not like any written exam you did back at the Academy. Out of the 27 graduates here, nine will be accepted as genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy, and the failure rate is of 66%." Sasuke groans at this, Sakura is shocked, and Kitsune stays calm at this knowing this was just to scare them. Kitsune then says, "So this graduation exam was just to filter out the candidates who could truly become ninja." Sasuke and Sakura were surprised at the smart thinking the red and black clad ninja had said.

Kakashi said, "You're right. I am the one who decides if you approve or fail. Remember tomorrow at 6 a.m. at training ground 7. Oh, one more thing you better not have any breakfast, or else you'll throw up."

There was an expression of shock in Sakura, of groaning in Sasuke, and calmness in Kitsune. They went to their homes for tomorrow's test.

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter.**

**Naruto (Kitsune) is in the classic team 7, but the interactions will be different from the canon team 7. **

**About the Harem for both sides, these are the lucky ones that are in:**

**Naruto series: Tenten, Temari, Haku, Samui, Shizuka, Fuu (Nanabi Jinchuriki), Mei Terumi, Konan, Anko Mitarashi, Kin Tsuchi, Tayuya.**

**Mortal Kombat: Kitana, Jade, Skarlet, Nitara, Sonya Blade, Li Mei, and Sindel. While Mileena and Sheeva maybe. **


End file.
